


Позаботься о Сэмми

by Wayward_jr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_jr/pseuds/Wayward_jr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Понимаешь, в детстве я вытащил его из огня и с тех пор всегда был за него в ответе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Позаботься о Сэмми

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Take Care of Sammy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/187147) by dodger-winslow. 



Боль сжигала изнутри. В тело впивались пылающие жаром ледяные иглы. Он чувствовал, как бушующее пламя пожирает сердце, обращая его в пепел. Никогда раньше ему не было так больно.  
  
— Прости, папа. Прости меня. Прости меня. Прости. Прости...  
  
Он узнал умоляющий голос сына. Хотелось отдаться на волю боли, но бесконечный шепот не давал оборвать последнюю связь с миром.   
  
Когда ничего другого не оставалось, он заставил себя открыть глаза.  
  
Сэмми плакал. Слезы текли так, словно дно океана дало трещину и вода вырвалась на волю, оставляя чистые дорожки на лице, измазанном грязью, кровью и пеплом. Сэм сжимал отца в объятиях, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону, рыдая и шепча: «Прости меня, прости...», — воплощение сошедшей с пьедестала «пьеты».   
  
Когда ничего другого не оставалось, он заставил себя заговорить.  
  
— Сэмми, все хорошо. Не надо, — прохрипел он, едва узнав собственный голос.   
  
Сэм оторвал взгляд от какой-то неясной точки вдали и посмотрел на отца.   
  
Джон ошибался. Была боль сильнее той, что сжигала его изнутри.   
  
— Сэмми, все хорошо, — прошептал он. На искаженное мукой лицо было невыносимо смотреть, ныло где-то там, где хранились воспоминания о Мэри. — Все будет хорошо.  
  
Он знал, что лжет. Сэмми знал, что он лжет. Но все равно стало легче.  
  
— Папа, прости меня. Прости. Прости, пожалуйста. Прости меня...   
  
Почему же так больно, почему все в огне? Он попытался разобраться в путанице мыслей, вслепую ухватить ту, что помогла бы ему найти правильные слова в ответ на застывший ужас в глазах Сэма.   
  
Охота! Словно кто-то высветил воспоминание прожектором. Они были на охоте, и что-то пошло не так.  
  
Он вспомнил боль, вспомнил, как ломались кости, и вскипала кровь. А потом — темнота.  
  
— Папа, прости меня. Прости. Прости меня. Прости, пожалуйста...   
  
— Ты не виноват, Сэмми.  
  
Если они на охоте, то Дин должен быть рядом. Но единственным четким пятном было лицо Сэмми.   
  
— Дин? — прошептал Джон.   
  
— Я здесь, — ответил Дин уверенно и спокойно.  
  
Он улыбнулся, почувствовав почти осязаемое облегчение. Все хорошо, все в порядке.   
  
— Сын, где? Не вижу.  
  
Дин опустился на колени рядом. В правой руке он по-прежнему сжимал пистолет, а левой дотронулся до его плеча.   
  
— Я здесь.  
  
Когда ничего другого не оставалось, он заставил себя улыбнуться.  
  
— Похоже, ваш старик не такой шустрый, как раньше?  
  
Дин страдал не меньше Сэмми, только его лицо отражало горе иначе. Когда Сэм плакал, глаза Дина оставались сухими. Когда Сэм шептал бесконечные слова раскаяния, Дин лишь плотно сжимал губы. Когда Сэм не стеснялся открыто проявлять эмоции, Дин держал их в себе так, как его учили, там, где им было место.  
  
— А я ведь говорил.  
  
— Наверное, надо было послушать.  
  
Когда ничего другого не оставалось, он заставил себя спросить:  
  
— Что случилось?  
  
— Он тебя достал,— просто ответил Дин. — Прости.  
  
Было ясно, что надежды нет. Он уже знал это, чувствовал пожирающую изнутри боль, но от того, что его догадка подтвердилась, стало немного больнее.   
  
— Не надо, я тобой горжусь. Всегда гордился.  
  
Лицо Дина окаменело, лишь в безжизненных глазах застыла мука. Дин смог лишь кивнуть, показывая, что все понял и принял.   
  
Когда ничего другого не оставалось, он заставил себя сказать:  
  
— Позаботься о Сэмми.  
  
Сэм страдальчески всхлипнул.   
  
— Обещаю.  
  
Джон улыбнулся старшему. Как бы он хотел задержаться подольше, научить их чуть большему.   
  
— Да, ты всегда был с ним рядом.  
  
Когда ничего другого не оставалось, он заставил себя потянуться к Дину.  
  
У него не хватило сил, но еле заметного движения было достаточно, чтобы Дин взял его за руку. Он крепко сжал его ладонь — прикосновение ощущалось даже сквозь кипящую лаву, в которую превратилась кровь.   
  
— Прости.  
  
— Не надо, отец.   
  
Когда ничего другого не оставалось, он заставил себя сдержать слезы.  
  
Наверное, Мэри чувствовала именно это, когда смотрела на него с потолка, а он — как она умирает.  
  
Он снова взглянул на Сэмми. Тот все еще держал его, все еще раскачивался, все еще тихо всхлипывал и шептал бесконечную мантру извинений.   
  
— Я люблю тебя, Сэмми.  
  
И Сэм сломался. Он зарыдал, склонив голову под тяжестью отцовских слов.  
  
И тут он заметил их — длинные, глубокие уродливые порезы на плече и спине Сэма. Каждая рана находилась на одинаковом расстоянии от предыдущей, до боли знакомое зрелище. А еще — несколько колотых ран, также через равные промежутки.   
  
Когда ничего другого не оставалось, он заставил себя посмотреть.  
  
С руки стекала кровь. В ладони была дырка от пули, пульсирующая пр _о_ клятым огнем. Он откуда-то знал, что большая часть крови была не его. Он чувствовал запах Сэмми.  
  
Он снова ошибся. Была боль сильнее той, чем когда он увидел рыдающего Сэмми.  
  
Когда ничего другого не оставалось, он заставил себя посмотреть в глаза Дину  
  
Да. В них он увидел все. Огонь, пылающий внутри, стало невозможно терпеть.  
  
— Позаботься о Сэмми, — прошептал он еще раз.  
  
— Обещаю.  
  
Когда ничего другого не оставалось, он заставил себя выдохнуть и уйти.  
  
Рыдания Сэмми отметили момент его смерти. Они не стали сильнее или громче, лишь бесконечно более мучительными.   
  
Дин поднялся на ноги. С минуту он наблюдал за тем, как Сэм раскачивается, сжимая отца в объятиях.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, что я тебя люблю? Да, Сэмми?  
  
Сэм кивнул. Он все еще обнимал тело отца, все еще согласно кивал головой, когда Дин приставил пистолет к его затылку и спустил курок.


End file.
